1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of manufacture of stator and rotor cores, and in particular the selection of a predetermined columnar dimension of stator and rotor core laminations prior to cleating and winding thereof.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of electric motors, it is common practice to form the rotor and stator cores of laminations of ferro-magnetic material. The stator and rotor are formed with radial slots in which are wound insulated electrical conductors. Proper winding and energization of the conductors will result in interacting magnetic and electrical fields to provide motor torque according to well-known principles. In the manufacture of these motors, it is important that the rotor and stators be accurately dimensioned. This requires the proper number of laminations to be selected for the core. The laminations are formed in a stamping operation wherein lamination irregularities in the form of burrs and the like frequently occur. Also, lamination warpage make core assembly difficult. Therefore, it is conventional practice to compress the laminations with a considerable axial force in order to remove the irregularities. However, maintaining the substantial compressive force while selecting and lifting lamination stack frequently would cause the bottom lamination to spring free, resulting in a lamination loss and improper core dimension.